


Zero Hour

by ROSIERS



Series: Unfinished but WILL finish [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark Harry, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Slytherins, Independent Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Ambiguous Character, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Soulmates, not really - Freeform, they're assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSIERS/pseuds/ROSIERS
Summary: The Tri-Wizard Tournament was the breaking point for Harry.One way or another, he's been someone else’s pawn his entire life.Not anymore.





	Zero Hour

  _ **Introduction**_

_The Tri-Wizard Tournament was the breaking point for Harry._

_One way or another, he's been someone else’s pawn his entire life._

_Not anymore._

* * *

_**Main Characters** _

_**Harry Potter** _

_[Daniel Radcliffe]_

 

**_Celeste Erkrizdis_ **

_[Alicia Silverstone]_

__

_**Draco Malfoy** _

_[Freddie Fox]_

__

_**** _

_**Rabastan Lestrange** _

_[Arthur Gosse]_

__

_**** _

_**Susan Bones** _

_[Bridget Satterlee]_

_**** _

_**** _

_**Hannah Abbott** _

_[Imogen Poots]_

_**** _

_**** _

_**Supporting Cast** _

**_Voldemort "Marvolo Gaunt"_ **

_[Tom Hughes]_

__

**_Theodore Nott_ **

_[Tyler Young]_

__

**_Blaise Zabini_ **

_[Keith Powers]_

__

**_Rodolphus Lestrange_ **

_[Luke Evans]_

__

**_Daphne Greengrass_ **

_[Gigi Hadid]_

__

**_Ernie Macmillan_ **

_[Evan Peters]_

__

**_Cho Chang_ **

_[Lana Condor]_

__

**_Padma Patil_ **

_[Neelam Gill]_

__

**_Luna Lovegood_ **

_[Emily Kinney]_

 

**__ **

**_Pansy Parkinson_ **

_[Emma Greenwell]_

__

**_Adrian Pucey_ **

_[Aaron Taylor Johnson]_

__

**_Terence Higgs_ **

_[Niclas Gillis]_

__

**_Marcus Flint_ **

_[Kellan Lutz]_

__


End file.
